


Warming Now

by Jevvica



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevvica/pseuds/Jevvica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He laughed, even in the face of all this.  That seemed a little nuts, frankly, and she didn't get it.  But she liked his laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Now

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee little missing scene from Episode 5x12 “Merry Evasion”. I couldn't resist a little character analysis from an outsider's view. 
> 
> I own very little and absolutely nothing related to NCIS:LA.

Lily leaned against the wall. Agent Callen ran ahead, looking for something...or...not. No one told her the plans. He was small, but...sharp. It was the only way she could think to describe him. Built for tight spots and deft movements. His blue eyes were cold and edged. He was nice enough, but still a little frosty. She turned her attention to the man in front of her.

Agent Hanna's eyes never stopped moving as he scanned the street.

She felt like she should be afraid of Agent Hanna, but she wasn't. He was huge, all muscly and gave orders like her dad, but...he had an easy smile. He laughed, even in the face of all this. That seemed a little nuts, frankly, and she didn't get it. But she liked his laugh.

“You and Agent Callen.”

“Yeah,” said Agent Hanna, not turning to look at her.

“When you said he's your partner...I mean, I totally won't judge. Love and let love. I'm just curious.”

“We're work partners, Lily.”

“Really? Huh.” The big agent tilted his head, looking at her.

“Care to elaborate on that?”

“Oh, come on. Surely you realize you two fight like a married couple? The bickering, the teasing? I'd say you were together or related, but there is a distinct lack of family resemblance.”

“We have been partners for years. Together all day, every day. The playful parts help get us through.”

“That's not all.”

“Yeah, it really is.”

“No.” She shook her head. “He cares about you.”

“I thought you were a chef, because you sound like a shrink.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“I'm good at people, well, most people. It helps as a chef, sometimes clients don't want to tell you that they didn't really enjoy a dish or that they want to change the menu, but are too intimidated.” Agent Hanna nodded, but turned his attention to the alley, the roofs, everything all at once.

“Maybe 'you care about each other' would be better,” she offered.

“We're work partners,” said Hanna. “I never said he wasn't my friend. I trust him, rely on him, protect him best I can. Or course I care about him.” He looked at her. “What's with the twenty questions?”

“Anything is better than standing here, wondering when we'll get shot at again or when the next thing will blow up or whether or not Agent Callen is going to make it back.” Agent Hanna's eyes darkened, and he looked in the direction Callen had gone.

“Don't worry about G. He knows how to take care of himself.”

“Except for what he eats.”

“There is that.”

“You're working on that, right?” The easy smile was there when he turned back to her.

“It feels like all my life, Lily. You have no idea.” She looked up and realized Agent Callen was making his way back towards them. Lily returned Agent Hanna's smile. She watched the tension she hadn't even know was there fall from his face as Agent Callen stood beside him.

“Oh God,” muttered Callen. “You've been trading recipes, haven't you?” He was warming now, giving Agent Hanna a long-suffering look.

“Don't worry, G,” said Hanna, resting a hand on his partner's shoulder. “You're going to love it.”

“Unlikely. Let's move.” And they were all work again, in a blink. Her hand firmly in Agent Hanna's, they ran for the next block.


End file.
